Brother My Brother
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Ever wondered why in the games, your pokémon didn't listen to you? Or that it seemed to miss more than normal? There might be a reason why. [Ponyta's PoV] [OC cast]
1. Brother My Brother

Author's note: This is most probably going to be a one-shot fic. I was replaying Pokemon Silver when this idea came to me. I don't know why I chose a Ponyta but probably because in the series people kept on saying how hard it was to train them. And this idea has probably been done to death but I haven't really looked into the pokemon section so I wouldn't know. Hopefully I got all the lyrics right.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic…unless you count the trainer, even though he doesn't have a name.

In this fic there is going to be some parts which have to be translated, just so that you know, the sign for that is going to be,

-'…'-

I also won't do what the trainer is hearing, as this is what the Ponyta hears and understands.

I had to take out the lyrics because of the rules. (shrugs) Oh well, just listen to the song while readin then. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Brother my Brother**

By Dark Ice Dragon

Brother my Brother

* * *

"Golduck! Disable!" 

My body suddenly froze when the attack came into play. I tried to call out to my brother, to warn him to stay away. I couldn't do it though; my body wouldn't do what I wanted it to. No matter how much I wanted to, my body stayed still. Frozen. I think he ran off as soon as the trainer appeared. I hoped so anyway. I hoped that he would live up to his name.

"Golduck! Use your Fury Swipes!" the trainer ordered.

As soon as it had been said the blue duck raced towards me, his webbed claws reaching to hurt me. I, on the other hand, was still shaking off the stiffness and so I couldn't dodge. I cried out in pain as the claws slashed over my body, once, twice, three times. Not wanting to give up without a fight, I retaliated with an Ember attack. After the flames died down, the Golduck didn't even look like it had been attacked in the first place. How could he? How could he follow the human's orders and attack another pokémon without question? Without hesitation? my mind raged.

I knew that I was about to be caught, so I did what Ponytas and Rapidashs are known best for: I ran. Or at least, I tried to. As soon as the trainer saw what I was about to do, it shouted out, "Golduck! Use your Confusion attack! Make sure it doesn't get away!"

The other pokemon's eyes glowed blue once more as he prepared his attack. I tried to get away as fast as I could, but I guess I wasn't fast enough. When the attack hit I stumbled from being both exausted and the sudden dizziness that I found myself having. I didn't even have sufficient energy to be able to get up again. I was only able to look on as the trainer aproached where I was lying down with a pokéball in its hand. Was the trainer trying to drag this out as much as possible because it liked seeing me in pain? I neighed weakly, trying to tell it to back off. I barely had enough energy to do that.

To this, the trainer smirked. "So, you still have a bit of fight in you? I've heard how hard it is to train a Ponyta, but then again, people have also said how it was equally hard to get a Psyduck to evolve into a Golduck and I did it didn't I?" it said smugly. If I had the energy (and human eyes) I would have rolled my eyes at the human's arrogance.

As it came nearer, I made the flames on me lash out and burn it. It yelled and jumped back. "You _definitely_ still have a bit in fire in you," it repeated. But it still came closer, even if it was a little bit more wary.

It didn't have to be. Unfortunately, I had used up the last of my energy when I had hit out at the trainer. As my vision became hazy and started to darken, the last thing I saw was a flash of red light streaking towards me.

:-:-:

Darkness.

That was what I could see. Or couldn't I guess. As soon as I had opened my eyes all I could see was a black void that surrounded me. Whatever way I looked, it was all that I could see.

I couldn't hear anything either. To a pokémon that relied on its hearing and seeing ability, it was at the very least strange. To a pokémon that used those two senses to avoid danger, to suddenly find themselves blind and deaf meant only one thing. A pokémon that couldn't detect danger was a dead pokémon. So, obviously, I was a little scared.

And for some reason I couldn't really move. Try as I might I just could not move my legs. The only thing that was able to shift was my neck. The rest of my body felt like they had been caught in a grass pokémon's vine whip. My body was also such a position I had never been in before. It didn't hurt, not in a painful way anyway; it was just unusual to find myself in such a way that if I been like this normally I would have…Well, I would have never been able to curl around like this unless I broke my back while jumping but the angle that my legs were at… 

So what I could see was a black endless void of space, execpt I couldn't move around in it. An endless expanse where I could probably run through for days on end and never reach the end and I'm tied by invisible vines. Ironic isn't it?

I then remembered some of the stories that the Elders had told us. When they were younger (which was a long time ago), some had been caught unawares and because of this, had trainers before they escaped.

Was I in a pokéball? Was I…captured? Never able to run to my hearts content? Not able to do whatever I wanted…ever again?

I was thinking of all the things that I wouldn't be allowed to do now that I had a _trainer_. How I hated that word. To me, it meant a lack of freedom, being ordered about, being made to do things that I wouldn't normally do. There were other things of course, but those three were the main ideas of what it meant. And these were one of the worst things that you could do to a wild pokémon.

Suddenly my world shook and I heard the muffled shout, "Ponyta! Come out now!" come from somewhere.

Then, instead of seeing black all around, I now saw a familiar red surround me. When the flash cleared itself up, I saw something more familiar standing in front of me.

-'Racer?'-

-'Sis?'- the other Ponyta asked.

I couldn't believe it. Was the trainer letting me go? Had it changed its mind and decided that it didn't want to impose its will on another pokémon?

"Ponyta! Attack it with your Stomp attack!"

_What_? This…this _trainer_ wanted me to hurt my brother? My kin? The one who I've watched grow up by my side? The one who I've spent my entire life protecting? Who I've shared my secrets with, my stories, my pasture places and water? I couldn't tell if my heartbeat had stopped or was going as fast as I could run.

-'Sis? Is he…is he your trainer?'- Racer asked quietly. I looked at his body language; his tail was lower than normal, twitching only a little bit; his ears were flattened against his skull; and his head was a shade lower than where it usually was. To someone who didn't know him well, they would think he was scared or being submissive. To someone who had helped to bring him up, he was also sad.

-'He may be my trainer but that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to him!'-

I reared up, but instead of charging forward like a good little pokémon I swiveled on my hind feet and tried to do a Stomp attack on my trainer.

Just as my hooves were about to impact on the trainer's head, there was a flash of red light and that Golduck was standing in between the trainer and me. It took the blows for its Master.

-'Racer! Run!'- I yelled over my shoulder.

-'But-'- I knew that he was going to hesitate because I would have done the same in his position. I would want to help, but instinct would want me to stay away.

-'I don't want you to be caught as well! Just go.'- I was screaming inside as well. As much as I wanted him to stay near me, I knew that he would hate to be confined to a small place.

I focused on the Golduck in front of me as I heard hoofbeats fading away. I didn't know whether to be happy that he did what I asked, or to be sad that he did.

-'Why did you attack him?'- he asked me.

-'Your Master?'-

He shook his head. -'No, not my Master -_our _Master.'- He stressed the our.

I snorted and rolled my head. -'It is not my Master. I am not going to bend to its will and I'm not going to listen to it either.'-

I watched as the trainer started to stand up. It had tripped over in its haste to try and get away from me.

"Ponyta, why didn't you do as I said?" it shouted. "I have the right badges, so you're supposed to listen to me!" It seemed to have grown in confidence since there was something there that would get hurt instead of him if he said the wrong thing. Coward.

-'Well? What's your answer?'-

-'What's the point? Its not like it can understand us or anything.'-

-'Why are you being like this? He hasn't done anything wrong'-

-'Oh, he hasn't has he? Let me thing about what he did wrong. He scares me and my family into bolting when he runs into the clearing which we were in-'-

-'Yes but-'- he tried to interupt.

-'I haven't finished,'- I cut in. -'Then he makes my brother and me stray from the heard, at which he then orders a fellow pokemon to attack us! And after that he takes away what is most valued to a Ponyta or a Rapidash: their freedom! How would you feel if what you had did for most of your life, you weren't allowed to do anymore, without _your _Master's permission first'-

The Golduck sighed. -'I can still swim as much as I want to, if that's what you mean.'-

-'Are you sure? I mean, really sure.'-

-'Yes'- he said, irratated.

-'Oh, so you can just leave your pokéball whenever you want to go and find a stream to swim in then?'-

-'What? No, of course not.'-

I waited for him to realise what he had just said.

-'Look, I don't think you would understand. Just try and listen to him alright?'-

I shook my head. -'I don't _want _to understand! Do you have any idea what he was trying to get me to do just now?'-

The Golduck nodded his head. -'Yes, he wanted to you to attack that other Ponyta. He's your own kind so you obviously wouldn't want to do it. But he is your trainer now, you should-'-

-'NO! I don't care that he's captured me! That other Ponyta wasn't just from my own herd, he was my _brother.'-_ Couldn't he understand what I was going through?

While Golduck and me were arguing, the trainer was still shouting. ""Why didn't you listen to me? I wanted to catch that Ponyta!"

The flames on my body roared and grew in size when I heard this. I would not stand idle as he said that he would basically try and take the freedom from my brother like he did mine.

"Woah! What did I say?" What an idiot.

I could tell that the trainer was getting frustrated. "Look, I was doing this for your sake." I snorted. "I just wanted you to weaken it, and when I caught it you would have a new friend. Maybe then it would calm you down. Or at least a bit happy."

I looked at the human front of me. He wanted me to be happy? If he wanted me to be truly happy, he would let me go! I think he could see what I was thinking because he shook his head.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to release you. You're just too good a catch."

I reared again. Once again, I was running. Running away from the trainer. Hoping against hope that I would be able to get away.

"Ponyta! Return!" I heard the trainer shout.

By instinct, I dodged to the left as the streak of red lightning flash by me.

"Ponyta! I said return!"

This time, I didn't see as the shadow raced along my back, before I knew it, the red beam was on me and I was surrounded by the cramped darkness once more.

* * *

Sorry about the ending. I couldn think of any other way to end it. Well, there was thw whole 'release Ponyta because he felt sorry for her and let her run into the sunset with her herd' but considering what the trainer was like at the start, it didn't fit. But I hope you guys liked it anyway. And for another note, if you're about to ask about the Ponyta calling the trainer It, I did that intentionally. Mainly to show how Ponyta felt about the trainer.

And yeah, I know, that names are kinda lame.

Huh, by this ending, I could actually continue on with this but I'm not quite sure if I should. Do you people want me to?

So now that you've read this, tell me what you think! Was good, bad, okay?

Until next time.


	2. If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

****

Author's Note: Well, so much for this being a one-shot fic. I am going to continue with this as much as I can, there's only one problem. I have no idea about the songs that I can use. The two songs in these two chapters are both in the Pokemon: The first movie soundtrack. And they're the most depressing (strange, because I still like them), I somehow don't think a song like 'Vacation' is going to fit in here somehow.

I don't have the proper lyrics for the songs so I just typed what I heard (good thing I didn't do something like Slipnot then, no offence intended or anything to their fans).

And I don't really know that much about horses so if I get something wrong tell me and I'll change it.

* * *

Brother my Brother

By Dark Ice Dragon

If Only Tears Could Bring You Back

* * *

I stared at the bowl in front of me, but not really seeing it. I sighed and turned away from it. I sensed that somebody (or something) was watching me. Raising my head I saw that it was the trainer. 

So it was the something then.

"Ponyta," he said when he saw that he had my attention, "you've got to eat something. If you don't, you'll become weak and could die!"

I snorted. The only reason why it cared about that was because then he wouldn't have me to show off to his friends about how he caught me.

Anyway, I'm a horse! Which means that I'm a herbivore, something which this trainer obviously _still _hasn't picked up yet. I mean, this stuff looks like it's meat! I want to graze, simple as that. Just grass, that's all I want, but _nooo _the trainer decided that it would be better if he got a new pokemon to fill in the space that my brother would have been in. Why didn't he just go and get a Dratini while he was at it?

"Please eat? We're in a haunted tower, lost. Who knows when we're going to get out. I can't have you fainting here when I don't know the next time that I'm going to see a pokécentre." His voice was sounding strained, like we had this argument too many times. Which we had. He had gotten us lost two days ago. Unfortunately for him he couldn't understand what we (the pokémon) had tried to tell him, which was to find the stairs and go down them. Seems kind of logical don't you think? The bad thing was, the trainer didn't have enough braincells to think of this by himself. And his voice was loud enough to scare the wild pokémon away.

I didn't believe about the tower being haunted either. I bet that it was the pokémon in here that made people think that it was.

I saw Raichu walk up to me. -'I think you should listen to him and eat;'- she said gently.

-'I'm not. I just can't.'-

-'Is it because you still hate him for capturing you?'-

I shook my head. -'No. I just can't eat this stuff. I can't eat meat.'- I explained.

-'…Oh.'-

-'Yeah, that's why I'm not eating. Well, maybe it is because I don't like the trainer but even I wouldn't starve myself for two days purposely.'-

Raichu just sighed. -'Are you ever going to try and be friendly with him?'-

-'No. He took away what I treasured the most and then tried to make me hurt who I treasured the most in my life.'-

It was then that a Cubone walked into our little camp. It went unnoticed by everyone apart from me. I think it was because I was the only one who was looking in its direction at the time. Everyone else was talking to each other and the trainer had its back to it.

It saw that I knew that it was there but not raising the alarm. It lifted its arm in a wave and said, -'Hello.'-

_That _got everybodys attention.

"What the-?" To say that the trainer was surprised was an understatement. He got over it quickly though. "Go, Alakazam! Use your Psybeam attack!"

Alakazam's eyes glowed blue as she powered up for the attack. She brought her hands together as a blue ball appeared there. She drew it close to her chest and then fired. This took less than five seconds.

The Cubone didn't know what hit it. It didn't try to block or dodge. When the dust cleared up, I could see that Cubone was still standing. Or maybe it_ had_ been knocked down and the dust gave it cover so that it looked like it hadn't been. It retaliated with its Bone Club attack. It threw the bone in its hand with all its might at Alakazam. Alakazam didn't have enough time to do a counter move. The attack hit her squarely in the chest and she was flung backwards from the force of the attack. She got back up rather shakily.

"Alakazam! Use your Confusion attack!"

Again, Alakazam's eyes glowed and this time Cubone attacked at the same time. When Cubone was hit it was still running forward, its momentum too fast to stop. Cubone's skull crashed into Alakazam. It was Cubone's Headbutt attack.

"Quick, use your Disable attack!"

Cubone didn't move, which meant that the attack was working.

"Go, pokéball!" The red and white ball arced in the air before letting out the streak of red lightning towards the Lonely pokemon. When the ball snapped shut, I saw that the button area was red and the ball was shaking occasionally. Then the red faded back into its original white.

"Oh yeah! I caught it!" I looked on as the trainer jumped about and did what I can only guess was a victory pose. "Now we can get out of here," he declared. I wondered if he had done the same when he caught me.

'But first we have to get unlost,' I thought. The trainer returned us all to our pokéballs.'

:-:-:

"You didn't know? And you've been in there for two days? I'm surprised that she didn't faint!" chided Nurse Joy.

The trainer hung his head. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be saying sorry to me. You should be saying sorry to your Ponyta."

My ear twitched as I heard the door open fully behind me but I didn't turn around. I had already heard the exchange between Nurse Joy and him through the door.

"Hi Ponyta."

-'Leave me alone,'- I mumbled.

"You really shouldn't be up yet. Nurse Joy said that you should relax and just rest in bed," he said softly, so not to wake up Cubone.

-'And you should really read up on your pokémon before you capture them,'- I shot back at him. But of course he didn't understand.

I heard the trainer shake his head. "I'm sorry okay? Is that what you want? Do you hate me or something? How come you don't listen to me?" He asked me.

How I wished humans and pokémon had the same language. But if that happened humans would feel that their 'humanity' (A.K.A the ruling over other speices and being 'superior' over them as well) was being threatened.

The trainer obviously didn't know that horses usually slept standing up unless they were _really _ill.

I heard someone else walk into the room.

"Ryan? I think you should leave her for the moment. She needs some time to herself to remember what a good trainer you are," Nurse Joy said with a smile.

-'HA!'-

They turned to me. Then Nurse Joy nodded. "See? She agrees with me." She made shooing motions. "Now come one, out," she ordered gently.

I waited to hear the click of the door before walking towards the window. The blinds were open and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. This made the night sky seem more magical as each star shone to its fullest. Nothing was wrong with the sky but everything was wrong with my life.

-'You don't like him do you?'- I heard someone ask.

Staring at the filled beds, I saw that it was the recently caught Cubone who had spoken.

I shook my head. -'Why does everyone ask me that?'-

-'Because it's obvious. Can I ask why you don't like him?'-

-'It's a long story;'- I said bluntly, and left it at that. -'You should rest you know. Alakazam wasn't exactly gentle.'-

I saw the laughter in Cubone's eyes. -'You don't like our trainer and yet you sound like him.'-

I stiffened at the thought of being compared to the trainer. -'Go and rest,'- I repeated.

He did as I told him.

When I saw that he had closed his eyes I was back to staring out the window. I began to think about my brother again.

Was he doing the same? Was he looking up towards the moonlit sky? Was he looking at the same star that I was looking at?

If only I could break free of here! But I couldn't. I couldn't open the door because of my hooves weren't able to open them and the windows were proofed of most pokemon attacks incase a pokemon tried to escape.

I had found that out the hard way.

I wanted to yell out in frustration. I started to pace the floor, I don't know why, I just did. In doing so, I realised just how small the room was. It wasn't enough for me to do anything in it. I was able to walk and that was it.

I wanted to cry. I never knew how much I would miss my family. I was so used to their antics that now, when they weren't there to do them, it felt weird. I especially missed my brother. We were so close that strangers thought we were twins that looked different from each other.

I lowered my head. The only thing that I wanted now, I couldn't get. -'Why did I have to get myself caught?'- I whispered to no one in particular. -'Why couldn't I fight back? Am I weak? Is that it? Am I being punished for being weak?'-

-'I don't think you're weak,'- someone said behind me. It was Cubone again.

-'I thought I told you to go to sleep,'- I mumbled, not looking up.

Cubone shrugged from its bed. -'How am I supposed to get to sleep if all I can hear is you pacing up and down the room?'-

I looked away. -'…Oh…Sorry about that.'-

-'It's okay. I didn't want to sleep anyway.'- He looked thoughtful for a moment. -'Why do you think you're weak?'-

-'Because I let myself get caught, that's why,'- I replied.

-'I somehow doubt that you let yourself get caught.'-

-'Then why am I here?'- I demanded. -'If I didn't let myself get caught then why am I here?'-

'-You saw me fight, and I still got caught. You aren't weak,'- he repeated. -'There's not a lot of pokémon who would keep on fighting after being captured.'-

-'I guess. But I want to go _home_. I want to see my family again. I don't want to be here following someone else's orders.'- Cubone started to laugh when he heard me say that. -'What? What did I say:'- I asked, confused.

-'You? Following orders?'- I had to wait for a moment before he calmed down again. -'So far, I've seen you burn him, 'accidently' step on his toes, burn him again, not eat anything he gives you –although I now know why- and did I mention burning him?'-

I smiled at those memories.

-'Ah, I knew that you could smile.'-

I looked strangely at the pokémon in front of me. -'I thought you were supposed to only look out for yourself and that was it.'-

Cubone shrugged. -'So I'm different. What's wrong with that?'- I continued smiling. -'Can I ask you why you didn't like being caught? Apart from the loss of freedom.'- That question wiped the smile off my face. -'If you don't want to talk abou-'- Cubone said quickly.

-'It's okay. I feel like I can tell you anything. Only Golduck knows this, none of the others.

-'It's because of my brother.'- I explained. -'We weren't like the kind of siblings that argued and hated each other. It was the opposite for us; we went everywhere together, did anything together. If we weren't related, we would have been the closest of best friends.'-

Cubone knew what was coming. -'And then the trainer came,'- he concluded.

I nodded. -'And then the trainer came,'- I repeated. -'I hated being in that pokéball. I still do. I was on the verge of fainting when I was caught and what's the first thing I see when I wake up? Nothing.'-

-'I know what you mean. I thought that I had died or smething when I woke up,'- Cubone admitted.

-'That's not the worst of it.'-

-'How can there be more?'- Cubone wondered. -'He took away your family and your freedom. What else can he have done?'-

-'The first time he ordered me to come out, what do you think I saw?'-

I saw the realisation dawn on his face.

-'It wasn't...'-

-'It was. It was my brother. Now you can see why I don't like him. You should go back to sleep.'- That ended our conversation.

* * *

And that is me finished for today. 

I've got some more ideas but I know when I'll be using those songs for and if I told you, it would give away what could end up happening.

And after checking about one hundred times, I now have a new phrase for the 'Roomslof will guide me'. I now have 'Rooms lock will guide me'. Big improvement huh? (--')

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this.


	3. Slow Motion

_The track I'm using isn't from the Pokémon: The Movie soundtrack. I was looking through my CDs when I found one of my lost singles. Listening to it, I thought it would go pretty well with this, though not all of the lyrics completely fit. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Brother my Brother

By Dark Ice Dragon

Slow Motion

* * *

I lifted my head from the patch of grass that I was eating from. Ah, bliss. Finally, some _real _food! 

-'You look happy.'-

Hearing the comment, my ears instantly flicked to pinpoint where the pokémon was -to my left, just out of my vision. Turning my head, I saw that it was Cubone, now affectionately nicknamed 'Skully'. I think the trainer watched too much of that coloured flashing box in shop windows. When 'Skully' complained about his new name, I told him that he should be happy that he didn't end up with a name like 'Bone Head'. He had replied with, 'Either way I'm always going to remember her.' But wasn't that the point? When I asked, he stopped complaining.

I wonder why Cubone got a nickname, but the rest of us didn't?

I smiled -'That's because there's something here that I can eat.'-

To this, Skully laughed. -'Good! I'm also happy that I'm allowed to move.'-

-'Did you ever find out _why_ they wouldn't let you move?'-

He shook his head. -'I wasn't even hurt. Not to the point that I wouldn't be able to walk anyway.'-

I heard footsteps approaching. It was our trainer.

"I don't get it," he muttered as he neared us. "You don't try to make friends with my other pokémon, but you're instantly friends-" he moved his hands like he was going to pat my head or scratch my ears but I moved away. He sighed. "-with a pokémon that's always said to live and work alone. It's even described in the Pokédex as the 'Lonely Pokémon'!"

I gave him a look which could easily be translated into 'So?'

He sighed again. "I guess you only like Skully because he hasn't been influenced by my evil ways," he half-joked.

"I suppose you're a little angry at me as well because of what happened in Lavender Tower huh? I'm sorry. I know, I know, I've already said that, and that it really doesn't do anything to undo what I did, or didn't do. I didn't know that you're only able to graze. I thought you could eat the same as my other pokémon."

I don't think he realised that I was ignoring him.

For one, I had heard him saying 'I'm sorry' too many times already. And for another, I didn't want to hear his excuses.

It didn't matter what he says anyway, I'd still hate him.

When he saw that I wasn't going to respond, he looked away sadly and walked towards his other pokémon. They were in a group of four, kind of obviously since Skully and me made up the rest of the team.

-'Is it true?'-

-'Is what true?'-

-'What our trainer said. About how you're friends with me but not his other pokémon.'-

-'I don't think so. I think I'm friends with you because you understand how I feel. His pokémon go on about how I should basically accept the fact that I'm no longer free and that I now have a human as a master. I don't get it. Didn't they feel this way when they were first captured or is it just me? Or do they know _exactly _what I'm feeling and that I'll get over it? They assume that I love the trainer and are surprised when I give him the cold shoulder,'- I said, trying to explain my feelings.

-'I think I understand. You're feeling frustrated because the others don't see why you're being so hard on our trainer. You've probably got it harder than the rest of us to adjust as well.'-

I looked at him, puzzled. -'Why would you say that?'-

-'You're a Ponyta. A wild one. You were born and raised as a free pokémon, weren't you?'-

I nodded. -'You were the same though.'-

-'Yep. But I'm not a Ponyta. Your species, along with the Rapidashs and Arcanines are made to run. That's what you're built to do. And to run the amount that you do normally, you need to have a lot of freedom.'-

I looked at Skully in confusion. -'When did you come up with this idea?'- I asked.

-'I like thinking about things. And 'this idea' seems pretty close to the truth don't you think?'- was the reply. -'I also thought about it when we were in that pokécentre.'-

-'But we were only there for one day!'- I exclaimed.

Skully did a pokemons equivalent of a shrug. -'So? I spent the whole time in a bed. There wasn't anything _else _to do.'-

-'So you just decided to randomly think about that, and by coincidence, we start talking about it the next day?'- I said sarcastically.

Skully shook his head in disagreement. -'I only started to really think about it because of you. You woke me up with your pacing; hooves aren't exactly quiet on tiles. I didn't know why you were so angry at out trainer. I understood your feelings when you told me about your brother but I was still confused. I wanted to have a trainer.'-

-'You _wanted _to have a trainer! But-'-

He held up a placating hand. -'I know the concept of wanting a trainer may be ridiculous for you, but you've always had your family with you; I haven't. Every Cubone is destined to live the start of their life alone. We can only have one child at a time and the mother always dies soon after the hatching. If there was more than one Cubone hatched at a time, there would be a problem with the skull. Just think, this skull that I'm wearing has been passed down from generation to generation. I've had to find my own food; find a safe, secure place to sleep each night; and I've had to fend for myself pretty much straight from birth.

-'Since Ponyta's and Rapidash's are herd pokémon, there is always an aunt, uncle or someone from your family there close by isn't there? Like I said, Cubone's live their life alone. The only time we're not alone is when we find a mate but that only lasts a short while and when we are newly hatched, which also only lasts a short while. You've only had to worry about running from whatever pokémon is chasing you to eat you. That is hard, but considering what I've had to go through…'-

I hung my head in shame. I didn't even think about other pokémons way of life. I'd always just assumed that the way that I lived was like everyone elses. Apart from caught pokémon of course.

-'That's why I wanted a trainer. With a trainer I'm fed, I have a place to sleep and if I get hurt, my trainer would take me to a pokécentre,'- Skully finished.

-'But some trainers don't treat their pokémon right. They think we're just tools to be used to fight and not as living beings,'- I protested.

-'Why do you think I fought our trainer instead of just walking up to a pokéball and letting myself be caught? When me and Alakazam were fighting, I was listening to how our trainer ordered Alakazam. If I didn't like what I heard I would run away.'-

-'That doesn't always work,'- I said sadly. -'When I was fighting Golduck I tried to run away.'- I shut my eyes as I felt the memory wash over me. -'You can tell what happened. If I had gotten away, I wouldn't be here.'-

We were so wraped up in talking to each other we were startled when someone said, -'You done?'- I glared at Raichu. Out of all the trainer's pokémon, Raichu was the most non-understanding. She loved the trainer as much as I hated him. Okay, make that she loves him _more_ than I hate him.

She thinks that I should be basically worshiping the ground that he walks on and do whatever he says. For the last part, aren't we supposed to do that anyway? Unless we don't respect the trainer and somehow they –the trainer- can earn that, by getting a colourful little pice of jewelry? I don't get it. Maybe that's why I don't do anything he tells me to do. I don't understand the 'rules' of being a trainer's pokémon.

* * *

Hoped you people liked it. 


End file.
